Just Give Me a Reason
by inomniaparatus01
Summary: After being woken up by her cell phone in the middle of the night, it was finally time to have that difficult conversation she had been avoiding. Post AYITL Oneshot.


**AN:** Hey everyone, it's been awhile. I've had a few stories brewing in my head post AYITL, but haven't had much of any time to get them actually written. This one is just a quick one shot, a way that I could envision Rory and Logan interacting, post those final four words. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! If you like it, please check out my other stories as well. I'm hoping I'll be able to start posting a new multi-chapter story soon!

* * *

She awoke to the ringing of her cell phone. Shifting in her bed, she opened her eyes to glance at the alarm clock, wondering who on earth could be calling her at midnight. Rolling back over, she had decided to ignore the ringing, whoever it was could wait until a respectable hour to speak to her, but then she began to worry, what if something was wrong. Grabbing her cell phone she answered it without looking to see who the caller was.

"Hello" she mumbled sleepily.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" she asked this time, still no answer.

Pulling the phone away from her face, she checked the caller ID and her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure whether it was from the shock or her nerves, but her other hand immediately reached out to touch the slight bump that was now just starting to show on her abdomen.

"Logan, I know it's you. I saw the caller ID. What's the matter?" she asked, finally sounding more awake.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called, I didn't realize you'd be sleeping." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

It was Friday night, or, Saturday morning? Either way, it had been safe for Logan to assume that she should not have been sleeping, but that was what she did all the time now, sleep. Her energy levels had been lower than she ever remembered, and on top of that, she had a lot on her mind.

"No, no it's ok. I'm here, clearly you needed to talk to me… It's early there, why are you awake so early?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep." was all he said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

From the other end of the phone she heard a sigh.

She waited, allowing him the time he needed to form his thoughts. Several minutes passed by before he asked "are you still there?"

"I'm still here." she responded.

"That last night, Mr. Toad's wild ride…" he started.

Her hand instinctively went back to her stomach, and a slight involuntary smile made its way to her lips thinking of the memories of the night that occurred almost four months prior.

"That night, you asked me if I was really going to marry Odette." he started.

Her heart skipped another beat.

"I told you that that was the dynastic plan." he continued, once again pausing.

She took a deep breath, tears forming at her eyes. Silently she was blaming it on the hormones.

"I had been hoping you would have told me not to. To not marry Odette." he finally told her after a lengthy pause.

The floodgates had opened and tears were now silently streaming down Rory Gilmore's cheeks.

Taking a moment herself, to steady her voice, she finally said. "I couldn't do that."

Once again met with a pause, she heard him say "I need to know why. If it's because you don't love me then I'll walk away and leave you be, put this tux on and be miserable for the rest of my life."

Rory's eyes immediately flicked to the calendar on her wall, realizing that this was in fact the day that he was supposed to marry Odette.

"But Rory" he continued. "Just give me a reason to walk away from it all and I will."

The silence was deafening. The tears were streaming down Rory's cheeks and she involuntarily let out a sob.

"Rory, do you love me?" Logan asked.

Trying to pull herself together, she let the silence hang for another minute.

"It doesn't matter Logan. It doesn't matter if I do love you, or if I don't love you. I'm not what's best for you." Rory told him.

"I think what's best for me is my own decision Rory." he told her.

"No Logan, you have this great big successful future ahead of you, you are going to be the CEO of Huntzberger Publishing Group. I can't stand in the way of that. I won't stand in the way of that." Rory told him.

"Rory" he said more firmly this time. "Do you love me?" he asked again.

"Of course I love you, I think I've loved you since I first met you. I loved you when we were together, I loved you even after we had broken up. I loved you every second of the time we were apart, I tucked it into a little corner of my heart, and told myself I was insane, I had to get over it, but then Hamburg…"

Rory let out another involuntary sob.

"I'm letting you go, because of how much I love you." she stopped there, continuing to cry.

"Rory, all you have to do is say the words." Logan started before he was cut off.

"Logan, you need to marry Odette, that's the dynastic plan. You said so yourself, the merger of these two great families." Rory told him, trying to mask the sound of her devastation.

"Rory, just give me a reason. One reason, and I will walk away from it all. I know you love me, but I need to hear it, from you. Please! Just tell me!" Logan said, pleading with her.

Rory cursed herself, she had a reason, she had the perfect reason, but this wasn't how she wanted to tell him, not on a transatlantic telephone call on his wedding day. No she had wanted to tell him in person, give him the option of being involved, but she had been too scared to get on a plane and throw a figurative hand grenade into his life.

She knew now though, that it was now or never. She had to tell him.

Pausing to take a breath, she started. "Logan, that night, Mr. Toad's wild ride. It was the perfect goodbye. I was ready to say goodbye. I knew I had to let you go, it killed me, but I knew what I needed to do." Rory paused, taking a breath.

"I see, well I guess this is it then." Logan started.

"Wait!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Logan, what I didn't say was, it was the perfect goodbye, but it also left us with the perfect memory, and well…" Rory trailed off half losing her nerve.

"Logan, I have a reason." she told him.

"I really didn't want to tell you this… this way…" she continued.

Pausing, she took a breath. "Logan, that night. Mr. Toad's wild ride… Logan… I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening.

"Logan?" Rory whispered.

"Were you going to tell me? If I hadn't called…" Logan asked.

"Logan, I was scared. I didn't know how… I was afraid…" Rory told him.

"Rory." he sighed.

"Logan" she responded back.

"So you were just going to let me marry her, and go on with my life, not knowing I had a child with the woman I love."

"I was going to tell you eventually… I just needed to find the nerve…" she told him, it was the truth, but she now realised just how much the truth hurts. She hurt herself, worst of all she hurt him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he told her.

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"Look, I have some stuff... I need to take care some stuff today today. But I'm flying to Connecticut as soon as I can, so we can discuss this… In person." he told her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rory." he told her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she responded, the slight smile returning to her face as she rubbed her growing belly.

Putting her cell phone back on her bedside table she knew that everything was not alright, but for the first time in months she had something that would make everything better- hope.

She laid back down, snuggling back into the blankets, she knew everything wasn't going to be easy, but he finally had his reason, and that was a good start.


End file.
